


Д в квадрате плюс (или минус)

by ShinGun



Category: Castle (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sterek eventually
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по идее и пожеланию...<br/>Будет выкладываться постепенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Д в квадрате плюс (или минус)

\- Питер. – Рявкнул Дерек. Всё утро он был очень не доволен. Больше, чем обычно. – Я на пару дней в Нью Йорк. По делам. – сообщил альфа, не желая слышать никаких коментариев. Милый дядя Питер только улыбнулся своему племяннику. Беты на полянке мотали на ус информацию об отъезде и строили планы оторваться и повеселиться. – И пригляди за щенками. – тут же сдул детские мечты их грозный альфа.  
Стая поникла, Питер хмыкнул, Скотт не понял, Стайлз навострился, а Дерек укатил в закат...на восход...в сторону Нью Йорка. Эрика взбычилась:  
\- Вечно наш альфа хмурый и недовольный. А как же веселье? И где он только потерял свою радость к жизни.

Через несколько часов Дерек приземлился в аэропорту Нью Йорка. Полёт ему пришёлся не по душе, он чувствовал себя отвратительно, но ничего поделать с этим не мог, поэтому только стиснул зубы сильней обычного и хмурясь, как апельсин из рекламы про целюлит, побрёл на выход. На улице была отличная погода, холода сменились тёплыми деньками, а солнце так ярко и игриво светило, что не только снаружи, но и внутри птички щебетали. У всех, кроме Дерека.  
\- Дерек, дружище, привет! – его встретили крепкие объятия и широкая улыбка. – Давно не виделись. – дружелюбный ласковый тон заставлял Дерека нервничать и содрогаться. Ему не нравилась страна зазеркалья. Не то, что она когда-нибудь существовала, он очень надеялся, что нет, но живя среди сверхъестественного, и сам находясь таковым, этой возможности не отменяла. Но их всегда все сравнивали. Это больше всего и раздражало Дерека.  
\- Дилан. – выдавил из себя ответную улыбку Дерек. Его брат близнец всегда людям нравился больше, везде был лучше. Если приходилось выбирать между ними – всегда выбирали Дилана.  
Оба парня – один лучезарный, как день ясный, другой хмурый, как погода ненастная – возгрузили тела свои аполонские в тачку голливудскую и умчались дела наказанные решать.  
Дела эти были – подписка пары бумажек a.k.a. документов насчёт Хейловского имущества и прочего похожего.

\- … И сначала этот мистер Касл сверкал на меня своими глазищами, примерно как ты это делаешь, с недовольством и недоверием, а потом появилась Марта! Нет ну, ладно хоть она спасла от неловкой ситуации, но потом же она и прилипла. Мол покажи ей как играть на скрипке. И теперь мистер Касл кажется совсем не против отправить меня с ней куда-нибудь (только чтоб не с его дочерью оставлять) и я уверен, что это шутка, но могу я погостить у тебя какое-то время? – надеждой полными женячьими глазами возрел на Дерека двойняшка. “Глазёнками делает как Скотт”, хмыкнул про себя альфа, “только рожа моя – так выглядит довольно ... устрашающе? в другом смусле. Странно? Стрёмно. Отвратительно! Нереспектабельно.” – провозгласил свой вердикт Дерек.


End file.
